Soberbia
by Yuko Shionji
Summary: Kagamine Rin y Len son separados por azares del destino,al crecer se enteran de que son hermanos, guardando el secreto Len vivira un romance con la linda pricesa Miku, a la que su hermana odia por haberse comprometido con quien seria el amor de su vida, un reino de injusticia y maldad, el dolor y la soberbia mezclados en uno...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Un lazo eterno ( soberbia)

En un reino lejano, habia una princesa de largo cabello rosa y ub principe de cabello purpura, ambos al verse se enamoraron, sus padres creian que era muy rapido para el matrimonio.. Al cabo de un tiempo tuvieron hijos, gemelos, les llamaron Rin y Len, todo iba bien, a excepcion de que el reino de la princesa de cabello rosa cayo en desgracia, al ver esto el principe y ahora rey de cabello purpura decidio llevarse a uno de los hijos, se llevo a la pequeña, y la que era su princesa se quedo con el niño... Los años pasaron, ambos crecieron, Rin desconocia ya la existencia de su gemelo, criada con modales, y acostumbrada a tener todo lo que quisiera, Len tambien criado con buenos modales solo que mas sencillo, trabajaba para ayudarle a su madre para poder sostenerse, pero su madre enfermo, llamaron a su padre y aquella mujer de cabello rosa solo le encargo a su hijo pero el como no pertenecia a una clase baja se negaba y dijo que jamas reconoceria a ese hijo como suyo, pero aun quedaba algo de amor por la que algun dia fue su esposa y prometio que el chico viviria en el castillo pero como sirviente, asi ella estaria tranquila y finalmente murio. Cuando Len llego a casa fue sorprendente para todos por que tenia un gran parecido con la princesa, sin explicaciones ni nada el llego y comenzo a trabajar, cumpliendo su principal funcion proteger y velar por las necesidades de la princesa, costara lo que costara...

Gakupo: hija debo partir en un viaje, sera largo y te aviso que te deje a cargo de todo el reino hasta que yo vuelva

Rin: cuanto tiempo sera?

Gakupo: no lo se mi niña, se que es demasiado pronto para ti hacerte cargo de todo un reino, pero cuando regrese espero verte ahi convertida en toda una mujer ... Len muchacho cuidala con tu vida, asegurate de que tenga todo lo que desee, nada debe faltarle a mi hija, cuidense y te quiero Rin.

Rin: adios padre... Len el volvera pronto no es asi?

Len: supongo que si pero mientras vayase a descansar le avisare cuando este lista la cena. Tengo una gran responsabilidad ahora, no fallare( va a su habitacion) estoy algo cansado pero todo sea por la princesa Rin...( saca una caja y cae un sobre) pero que es esto... ( abre el sobre y lee una carta..)

_Querido hijo:_

_Se que para cuando leas esto tendras edad suficiente para entender todo lo que te voy a decir, para mi no fue sencillo dejarte pero como sabes enferme y como consecuencia habre de morir, pero te encargue con el rey Kamui, y te explicare por que con el, nadie debe saberlo pero el es tu padre, solo que yo tambien fui princesa pero cuando mi reino cayo sus padres lo obligaron a dejarme, supo que estaba embarazada y no me queria dejar, cuando nacieron, fueron unos hermosos gemelos, la princesa Rin es tu hermana, tus abuelos le dijeron a tu padre que se los llevara, yo no queria separarme de ninguno de los dos, me arrebataron a la fuerza a tu hermana, no fue por que yo quisiera, por mas que digan o hagan para hacer creer que fue acuerdo mutuo no es cierto, ese es el motivo por el cual tu estas ahi, lamento que hayas llevado una vida con carencias, te di todo el amor que una madre le puede dar a su hijo, y se que estaras bien en el castillo de los Kamui, cuida de tu hermana por mi, eres un chico muy listo y se que puedes con eso. Aunque ya no este contigo siempre estare dentro de tu corazon. _

_Cuidate.._

Len: mi madre escribio esto antes de morir... No importa que nadie lo sepa, dare todo de mi por cuidar de la princesa y apoyarla lo mas que pueda y sobre todo por que se que es mi querida hermana...


	2. Capitulo 2 (soberbia)

Capitulo 2: comienza el reinado de Rin...

Pasaron unos años y Rin junto con Len crecieron, el cariño de hermanos fue creciendo aunque Rin no supiera la razon del porque Len le queria tanto, el rey no regresaba y eso molestaba mucho a Rin, solo recibia cartas que decian que cuidara el reino y que en si ella era la reina ahora, asumir un cargo asi para una persona tan joven era muy dificil, y con ello venian los errores de Rin y todo esto a causa de que su padre dejo de escribirle para despues enterarse de que el rey murio en una batalla...

Rin: no hare nada al respecto.

Campesina: pero su alteza... Ese señor me quito mis tierras sin mas ni mas

Rin: y eso a mi que, no me afecta, y la verdad tampoco me interesa... Guardias llevensela! Len tengo hambre!

Len: aqui esta su postre majestad.

Rin: no soporto a la gente. Se quejan de todo y ellos son los culpables de lo que les pasa y vienen de llorones a que les resuelva la vida.

Len: entiendalos su majestad, no tienen a quien recurrir... Esta bien su te?

Rin: si... Tengo sueño, ven vamos, hey tu sirviente al proximo que venga digales que no estoy

( habitacion de la princesa)

Rin: Len quedate hasta que me duerma... Cantame algo...

Len: si,( empieza a cantar) un hermoso reino... Donde habita una princesa, la mas hermosa de todas ... No se me ocurre nada su alteza perdoneme..

Rin: me doy cuenta... Entonces cuentame un cuento de amor..

Len: * tendre que inventarlo* en dos reinos lejanos habitaba una princesa y un principe, ellos jamas se habian visto pero cuando ella dirigio su mirada hacia el un dia se enamoro de el, el salio un dia a caminar, la miro y quedo enamorado tambien, no se hablaban pero sabian que se amaban, de vez en cuando se veian cerca de un rio, sellaban con un tierno beso de amor verdadero como prueba de su sincero amor,la distancia era tan grande que ansiaban verse pronto... Y...* se quedo dormida..* mejor me voy... Tengo que ser demasiado creativo...

( al dia siguiente en el desayuno)

Len: buenos dias alteza, durmio bien?

Rin: perfectamente, y mejor con esa historia que me contaste...dime en que acaba?

Len: am...ellos se casan y... Son felizes para siempre...como toda historia de princesas

Rin: oye tu crees que algun die pueda llegar a encontrar a alguien que me ame asi?

Len: pero claro que si! De seguro ha de haber alguien por ahi que estaria encantado de estar con alguien tan bella como usted...

Rin: eso espero...

Guardia: majestad! Pronto venga!

Meiko: su alteza ayudeme por favor... Mi esposo fue herido en una batalla tiene mucha fiebre... Eata muy grave ayudeme..

Rin: no soy doctora, que puedo hacer yo

Meiko: no tengo dinero, que lo vea uno de sus doctores o algo se lo suplico...

Rin: y que recibo yo a cambio? Soy la reina no tu sirvienta, tu estas en el lodo y yo estoy mejor que tu olvidalo...

Meiko: yo trabajo para usted... Soy de sus guerreras, una de las mejores estuve con su padre luchando por favor ...

Rin: * padre...* . callate! Mi padre murio hace años, olvidate de tu trabajo estas despedida, me fastidian... Ash...

Guardia: por favor vayase...

Meiko: ( fuera del castillo) mi esposo va a morir... Maldita... MALDITAA! (llora) su maldita soberbia se cree inferior a todos... El rey no hubiera permitido esto... Este es el reinado de la injusticia, un dia va a caer... Lo juro..

( jardin del palacio)

Rin: Len apurate!

Len: disculpeme...( abre la puerta del carruaje...)

( van a las afueras del reino)

Rin: ve por ahi si quieres, respira un rato Len, comprare unas cosas y te veo en un rato

Len: si señorita( camina por los alrededores) le gente es muy alegre por aqui...

Miku: buenos dias señora Kotomi

Sra. Kotomi: princesa, un gusto verla

Miku: como sigue? Ya esta mejor.. Necesita alguna medicina o algo?

Sra. Kotomi: majestad, tranquila, usted siempre viendo por el bien de todos, es muy gentil de su parte

Miku: ^^ solo quiero el bienestar de mi pueblo... Digame que novedad de pastelillos tiene para mi?

Sra. Kotomi: pase, y le dare a probar algo que se le gustara

Len: que hermosa es...

Miku: me llevo estos..

Sra. Kotomi: segura que puede con esas cajas?

Miku: si... Hasta luego señora Kotomi, que gusto verla ( se resbala) ah... Ay!

Len: cuidado! ( la detiene de caer) esta bien?

Miku: si... Gracias... Oye.. No te habia visto por aqui...

Len: dejeme ayudarle con las cajas

Miku: bueno, gracias, caminemos... Y dime de donde eres?

Len: soy del reino de a lado

Miku: aaa... Trabajas en el reino de los Kamui.. Como esta el rey?

Len: no lo sabe aun? El rey murio en batalla, dejo a su hija al cargo

Miku: lo lamento tanto... No me hables de usted... No me gusta jeje...

Len: es aqui?

Miku: si, dale las cajas al guardia por favor, y vamos a pasear... Si?

Len: si, aun tengo tiempo

( cerca de un lago)

Miku: te gusta este lugar?

Len: es muy lindo... Usted es muy gentil... La vi con aquella señora..

Miku: no es nada... Me gusta ayudar a las personas.. Pero dime que haces en el palacio?

Len: sirvo a la reina Rin, practicamente soy su sirviente de confianza

Miku: eh oido de ella... Eres tu el sirviente que es identico a ella?

Len: ah.. He... Si... Pero lo veo como simple coincidencia

Miku: yo pensaria que son hermanos... No me estaras mintiendo y eres principe?

Len: n/n no no no... Nada de eso...

Miku: esque solo hay una explicacion para ello y es que ustedes dos son hermanos... Vamos confiesa, no dire nada..

Len: bien( le cuenta todo)

Miku: ya veo... Ha de ser muy duro para ti todo esto... Te admiro

Len: yo lo veo como un simple acto de amor de hermanos.

Miku: yo le diria la verdad pero si deseas mantenerlo en secreto es respetable..

Len: gracias... Oh por dios, debo de irme, me mataran...( se levanta)

Miku: espera!

Len: que pasa?

Miku: yo... Quisiera escribirte... Me.. Me agradas ^^ y espero podamos seguir hablando...

Len: O/o estaria bien...pero Rin no deja entrar cartas a los sirvientes

Miku: tengo una idea, cuando te envie una carta te la enviare con un panadero, llevara el pan y a la vez la carta te parece?

Len: si... Fue agradable platicar contigo, gracias, espero verte pronto

Miku: veras que si( le da un beso en la mejilla) cuidate Len

( llega al carruaje)

Rin: hey hola, te perdiste?

Len: lo siento, estaba perdido caminando en un lugar y se me fue el tiempo

Rin: no te preocupes, yo tarde, no tiene mucho que llegue pero no pense que fueras a tardar tanto regresemos al palacio...


	3. Capitulo 3 (soberbia)

Capitulo 3: Amor...

Dias pasaron y Len pensaba mucho en Miku, estaba enamorado, aveces se ponia a pensar que era un tonto por creer que estaba enamorado, pero si sabia que sentia algo fuerte por ella... Y un dia sin esperarlo le llego una carta..

Panadero: disculpe usted es Len?

Len: si por que?

Panadero: le traigo pasteles y panecillos( baja la voz) y un encargo de la princesa Miku..tenga y cuando tenga respuesta busqueme en la panaderia del reino de a lado, cuidese.

Len: ( deja el pan con las cocineras y sube a su habitacion a leer la carta) me escribio... Crei que no lo haria( abre el sobre y huele la hoja) mmm... Que delicioso aroma bien leamos...

_Len:_

_Como estas? Supongo que has de estar muy bien, te preguntaras por que tarde en escribirte, lo que pasa es que mi padre tuvo un resfriado y mi madre andaba de viaje, asi que estuve al pendiente de el, me averguenza decirte esto, pero no he dejado de pensar en nuestra charla de aquel dia, me la pase increible. Quisiera verte de nuevo, espero puedas. Cuidate_

_Firma Miku_

Len: le agrado! Tengo que responderle! ( empieza a escribir)

( en la mañana)

Len: voy al pueblo a conseguir unas cosas, puedo ir alteza?

Rin: ve, pero dejame el te y unas galletas

Len: gracias( sirve te y galletas y se va)

( en la tarde en la habitacion de Miku)

Miku: respondio muy pronto( lee la carta y ve una flor)

_Miku: _

_Hola! Como te encuentras? De seguro muy bien y como siempre ayudando a las personas no? Es bueno eso, lamento que tu padre estuviese enfermo, pero con tus cuidados de seguro ha de haber mejorado pronto.. La verdad a mi tambien me encanto platicar contigo, es muy grato estar en tu precencia... Y respecto a vernos... Quisiera que fuera mañana pero no puedo, Rin estara algo ocupada necesitara de mi ayuda y despues se ira a un corto viaje y no tendre trabajo, asi que, que te parece si nos vemos dentro de tres dias? Tu dime el lugar y yo ire._

_Cuidate. Firma Len_

Miku: es muy lindo ( rie) le escribire hasta mañana en la noche y preparare algo para estar tres dias con el...

( al dia siguiente en la noche)

Rin: puedes tomarte un descanso, te vere dentro de 3 dias regreso hasta el cuarto en realidad pero hasta en la tarde, cuidate ( se va el carruaje)

Len: ( en su habitacion) perfecto vere a Miku, me dijo que la veria en el bosque de ese dia... Bueno..

( en el bosque)

Miku: Len! Que gusto( lo abraza)

Len: si lo se... Y a donde vamos?

Miku: cerca de aqui tengo una cabaña y tendremos cerca el pueblo y todo

Len: * iremos solos... Rayos que pena...* si...

Y asi empezo todo, ambos sentian algo, estuvieron divirtiendose, y una de las que cuidaba a Miku estuvo cerca rondando lo cual dio tranquilidad a Len, despues de ese dia en la noche sucedio algo de lo que Len se sintio maravillado...

( frente al lago)

Len: me gusta mucho estar aqui...

Miku: a mi tambien, todo este lugar es hermoso

Len: yo... Queria decirte algo

Miku: que pasa Len... Esta todo bien?

Len: lo que pasa es que... Quiero ser sincero... Yo... Yo te... Te quiero... Bueno no... No te quiero... Es que no dejo de pensar en ti desde que nos conocimos y la verdad Yo Te A...amo...

Miku: oh len! ( llora) que hermoso...

Len: se que quiza no sientas lo mismo pero queria que lo supieras...

Miku: no me has dejado decir nada... Yo tambien siento lo mismo por ti, y no es broma tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti.. Quize decirtelo en la carta que te envie por primera vez... Pero me dio pena...

Len: no crei estoo... Pero no te importa que yo sea un sirviente y tu una princesa? Ni que vivamos algo lejos uno del otro?

Miku: no no me importa, yo te quiero de todas maneras y aunque haya distancia te escribire y nos veremos aqui

Len: enserio? Me alegra oir eso... ( se empiezan a acercar) te juro que siempre te amare...

Miku: pase lo que pase tambien siempre te amare..

( se besan)

Len: debemos dormir, anda ven, ( duermen)

Despues de todo esto su segundo dia juntos fue mejor, se amaban, la pasaban bien, el tercer dia fue aun mejor pero al cuarto dia en la mañana les costo irse... No se querian dejar, pero que podian hacer... Al despedirse se dieron un beso y un abrazo, prometiendo escribirse diario y verse cuando ambos no estuvieran ocupados, cuando Rin regreso noto un cambio en Len, estaba como perdido...

Rin: Len! Ven a mi habitacion necesito decirte algo..

Len: de que se trata?

Rin: ( cierra la puerta) soy inmensamente feliz! Estuve en un reino hermoso y vi ahi al hombre mas lindo que he visto en mi vida se llama Kaito y es principe... Me he enamorado... No pude acercarme a el pero es increible...

Len: * que gracioso nosotros hermanos estamos enamorados* me alegro por usted

Rin: quiero ser su esposa... *-* es mi sueño... Hablando de eso ya anochece ya dormire, pero ahora cuentame un breve cuento

Len: bien, mmm... Este me lo conto mi madre, me dijo que cuando escribias en un papel un deseo y lo metias en una botella y lo echabas al mar tu deseo se hacia realidad, pero tiene que ser un deseo sincero y que lo quieras con todo tu corazon..

Rin: me gustaria hacerlo... Bueno... Oye Len... Quiero preguntarte algo

Len: digame

Rin: de que murio nuestra madre?

Len: querra decir su madre

Rin: basta de fingimientos, nuestro padre dejo un carta y me lo dijo todo( sonrie y llora) me alegra que seamos hermanos..

Len: yo.. Solo cumplia el deseo de mama... Ella murio de unas fiebres

Rin: gracias por estar conmigo...

Len: es mi deber como hermano... Ya duermete... Descanza...


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4: lo inesperado...

La verdad ya la sabian los dos, pero Len no exigio que se le reconociera, diario recibia cartas de su querida Miku pero llego el dia en que no llego ninguna carta, pasaron 3 dias y nada... Hasta que Rin se entero de algo que desencadeno la rabia...

( en el palacio de Miku)

Miku: esta bien acepto Kaito..

Kaito: me alegra, me haces sentir uno de los hombres mas afortunados de la tierra

Rey Hatsune: esto merece celebracion, pero ya habra tiempo estas seran buenas nuevas para ambos reinos...bueno los dejo a solas para que vean detalles..( sale)

Miku: me siento indispuesta de salir hoy, te vere luego Kaito

Kaito: cuidate mi amor...

Miku: ( en su habitacion) que voy a hacer... Mi amado Len... Perdoname...

( en el reino Kamui)

Rin: la odio! Es una estupida ( aventando cosas)

Guardia: joven Len... Ayudenos esta fuera de si, rompe cosas y grita y con nada la tranquilizamos esperemos nos ayude suerte..( sale y Len entra a la habitacion de Rin)

Len: vaya! Calmate Rin... RIN! ya basta que te pasa

Rin: se va a casar...

Len: quien?

Rin: el amor de mi vida el principe Kaito...

Len: relajate... Quiza escuchaste mal... Como te enteraste..

Rin: fui a caminar... Y lo vi con esa mujer de cabello verde...

Len: * cabello verde...* a que mujer te refieres

Rin: a la estupida princesa Miku, estan comprometidos...

Len: e..eso no puede ser

Rin: dejame solaa...

Len: relajate...( se va a su cuarto) no puedo creerlo... Mi amada Miku se comprometio y no me dijo nada, ahora entiendo por que no me ha escrito, me mintio...

( en la noche llega el panadero)

Guardia: Len, te busca el panadero, esta en la entrada

Len: ya voy ( sale a la entrada) buenas noches que se le ofrece

Panadero: he venido corriendo... Te mando una carta... Me preocupe que en todo el dia no me hallas ido a ver, se lo de ustedes dos, soy muy discreto pero me preocupa que pasa, ella no te mando cartas desde hace dias ni tu a ella

Len: acaso no sabe que se comprometio con el joven del reino de enfrente del suyo?

Panadero: si... Pero dudo que sea por que ella quiera... Ten la carta, no te enfades hasta saber sus razones.. Ella te ama estoy seguro de eso... Cuidate Len..( se va)

Len: ( lee la carta en su habitacion) veamos que dice:

_Mi amado Len:_

_Disculpame por no haberte escrito hace dias, pero paso algo que yo no me esperaba, mis padres invitaron a los del reino Shion y me presentaron a su hijo... Dias me dijeron que saliera con el y no tuve opcion, el no me dejaba ni estar sola y no pude escribir pero un dia me pidio que me casara con el, y le dije a mis padres ellos me dijeron que aceptara no tanto por mi sino por mi pueblo, no tuve otra opcion... Perdoname te he fallado aun asi te sigo amando con toda mi alma, si me odias te entendere pero que puedo hacer.. He tenido pensamientos locos de que huyamos juntos pero eso seria no aceptar mi responsabilidad, lo siento y enserio que yo no queria pero es mi pueblo y debo de ver por su futuro... Quisiera seguirte viendo al menos una vez mas ... No he podido soportar estos dias sin saber de ti..._

_Cuidate mucho, de nuevo perdon. Te ama Miku_

Len: no puedo creerlo... Le creo pero ella juro amarme toda la vida, y de pronto me dice esto... Tambien quiero verla... Por que la amo, y por que la amo espero que sea cierto lo que me dijo...

( en la mañana en el castillo de Miku)

Miku: Len, me respondio... Sera para decirme que me odia?... Haber dice..

_Querida Miku:_

_Mi muy amada Miku te entiendo se que lo mas importante es tu reino y tu gente, seria una locura si escaparamos asi de la nada, y tampoco puedo dejar a mi hermana, parece que estamos condenados a esto, veamonos hoy en la tarde mi hermana no saldra hoy pero me deja horas sin trabajar te veo donde siempre.._

_Len_

Miku: ni siquiera me dijo un te amo... Estara enojado?... Ire a verlo ...

( al atardecer en el lago)

Len: hola Miku

Miku: Len( lo abraza pero no le corresponde el abrazo) se que has de estarme odiando... Pero perdoname yo de verdad te amo..

Len: no se si creerlo, te casaras con un hombre al que no amas y me dices que me amas pero te iras con el... No creo que eso sea amor

Miku: me lo ordenaron mis padres no es por que yo quiera..

Len: y por que no se lo dices a ellos? Si tanto aman a su hija comprenderan su felicidad... O acaso es por que soy un simple sirviente?

Miku: no claro que no es por eso, yo te he aceptado tal cual y bien sabemos que mis padres solo aceptarian si supieran que eres heredero de ese reino tambien... Lo lamento tanto quisiera poder hacer algo pero no hay nada en mis manos...

Len: :/ ... Miku yo te sigo amando... Eres a la unica que he amado en toda mi vida.. Quiero protegerte siempre... Pero se que no podemos hacer nada... Empieza a oscurecer... Ve a tu palacio yo ire con mi hermana... Te amo( le da un beso y ella le corresponde ) cuidate...

Miku: tu tambien Len... Recuerda que por siempre y para siempre te amare...( llegando a su castillo)

Rey hatsune: hija mia! Quiero avisarte que hay que empezar con arreglos de la boda vestido... Y... Estas llorando?

Miku: que te importa... Elige tu todo lo de la boda... Finalmente no importa lo que yo quiero

Rey hatsune: pero de que hablas hija?

Miku: y todavia preguntas, basta dejame estar sola.. ( se encierra rn su habitacion)

Pasaron dias y dias... Miku no salia de su habitacion, se deprimio por Len, ella lo amaba y aun cuando Kaito iba a verla ella se negaba a verlo, Kaito estaba tambien enamorado de ella pero ella de el no. Len por otra parte lloraba en las noches.. Rin estaba muy molesta y dejo que el odio, la soberbia y el rencor se apoderaran de ella...


	5. Capitulo 5

Captulo 5: Tragedia

Un dia Rin se digno a salir, arreglarse y estar como siempre lo peor se acercaba...

Rin: Len, necesito que vengas...

Len: que pasa alteza?

Rin: dime, si tu estuvieras en mi lugar que harias?

Len: habla de eso verdad... Pues la verdad me sentiria mal, pero en contra de eso no se puede hacer nada.

Rin: ( arranca una flor) claro que si se puede hacer algo... Dime estarias dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por tu hermana?

Len: sabes bien que si.. Jure servirte y ver por tu felicidad a costa de lo que sea

Rin: lo que haras es impedir esa boda

Len: pe..pero como?

Rin: acabando con la princesa... Mandandola muy lejos a un lugar donde no pueda quitarme lo que amo

Len: y como puedo yo hacer eso?

Rin: ( aplasta la flor) terminando con su existencia... No quiero verla estorbando nunca mas asi que... acaba con su vida, que muera.. Y si se puede que sea hoy mismo

Len: es lo que deseas?

Rin: si ( se va)

Len: que voy a hacer... No puedo hacer eso... Es Miku la mujer que amo... No puedo... Pero sino Rin no sera feliz... ( escribe una carta)

Rin: guardias, llamen a sus mejores soldados, prepararemos una invasion al reino de los Hatsune quiero que destruyan todo de ahi, por lo que se no estan los reyes asi que no podran hacer nada hoy mismo en la tarde haganlo!

Guardia: lo que usted ordene majestad!

( mientras en el palacio de Miku)

Kaito: hola amor mio... Te mandaron esta carta.. El panadero me dijo que te la diera y que le leyeras te la dejo aqui( sale) * de quien sera esa carta*

Miku: es de Len! Me escribio...

_Querida Miku:_

_He estado pensando y no puedo dejar de amarte no puedo dejarte ir asi como asi... Te amo demasiado que no me atrevo a hacer esto... Quiero verte y te propongo que huyamos hemos pensado por todos menos por lo que nosotros queremos, te estare esperando en nuestro lugar secreto, si quieres irte conmigo entonces te vere y sino entonces simplemente no vengas y dejalo asi y yo entendere.. Cuidate amada mia. Firma tu Len_

Miku: tiene razon... Me ire con el...

Kaito: esto no puede ser vienen tropas para aca y son de otro reino van a atacar tengo que ir por Miku...

Miku: ( bajando las escaleras rapidamente)

Kaito: Miku ven

Miku: no puedo Kaito tengo que irme

Kaito: a donde?

Miku: es mi asunto ( guardo la carta en un libro pero se cae la carta)

Kaito: ( levanta la carta y la lee) no puede ser... Miku espera no vayas! Es una trampa!

( miku se fue a ver a len)

Miku: Len aqui estoy...

Len: Mi...miku... ( la abraza) perdoname... Lo siento tanto..tengo miedo

Miku: veras que estaremos bien

Len: esque no puedo no me atrevo no quiero hacer esto... Yo no quiero lastimarte..

Miku: se que da miedo yo tambien tengo miedo pero nuestro amor sera mas fuerte...( se besan)

Len: * es por mi hermana pero la amo...* ( saca un puñal y se lo clava a Miku)

Miku: ( llora..) l..len... Te amo.. Perdoname por haberte fallado me merezco esto y mas... Siempre te amare ( muere)

Len: ( llora desesperadamente) No! No! Perdoname tu a mi es por mi hermana lo siento... ( sale corriendo)

Mientras esto sucedia, los soldados atacaron el reino de los Hatsune, quedo en ruinas, Kaito intento hacer algo pero las tropas de ahi no estaban listas para un ataque, Kaito se preguntaba donde estaba la mujer que amaba... Si esa carta era verdad. Cuando llegaron los padres de Miku no podian creer lo que estaban viendo, su reino su gente, todo destruido, pero cuando Kaito les mostro la carta que recibio Miku se lamentaron mas por no haberse dado cuenta de todo...

( a la mañana siguiente Len llega al palacio)

Rin: buenos dias...( se espanta) pero que te paso Len?

Len: la princesa Miku. Ya no esta en este mundo... Disculpe que halla llegado hasta hoy y todo manchado de sangre.. Ire a asearme..

( kaito en el bosque)

Kaito: busquen bien, quiza aun no se han ido...

Guardia: ( ve un cadaver) ñor... Venga pronto..

Kaito: (ve a Miku) mi querida... Te dije que no fueras! Nooo... No! Te juro que encontrare al maldito que te hizo esto...

Al llegar Kaito, le dio la noticia a los reyes.. Para ellos fue un doble golpe, y la noticia corrio en varios reinos y para algunos del pueblo un anuncio por el principe fue hecho: " quien encontrara o supiera algo de quien ataco el reino y causante del asesinato de la princesa, recibiria una recompensa"...

Rin: ( leyendo un papel) jajaja ahora si no hay nadie que se interponga en mi camino, siempre sere la mejor en todo...( se levanta de la mesa y se va)

Len: ( limpiando la mesa y ve el papel despues sube a su habitacion y lee el papel)

Tragedia; la joven princesa Miku es encontrada muerta en un bosque, a causa de un asesinato, el culpable no ha sido encontrado. Esta lamentable tragedia se ha esparcido por todo los reinos y la tristeza del reino destruido no acaba...

Len: ( llorando ) Miku... Perdoname...

Rin: len oye...( a punto de abrir la puerta y oye que Len esta llorando)

Len: Miku! Perdoname... Perdoname.. Yo te amaba ... ( golpea la pared) que hize!

Rin: ( se va a su habitacion) el la amaba... Quiza por eso el dudo cuando me dijo que como haria eso... No debi de ordenarle eso..

La culpa en Len no cabia, Rin se sentia muy mal por que finalmente era su hermano, no sabia que hacer... Pero sabia que lo que hizo no tenia perdon..


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: el fin de todo...

Esa noche una mujer llego al palacio de Kaito donde tambien estaban los padres de Miku...

Guardia: mi señor, una mujer quiere verlo dice que tiene algo urgente que decirle

Kaito: dejala pasar

Meiko: buenas noches, primero mis condolencias por la muerte de la princesa..

Kaito: gracias, es una pena que nos duele a todos, pero digame que se le ofrece

Meiko: yo se quien realizo el ataque el reino de la princesa y tambien por logica se que fue la misma persona que ordeno el asesinato de la princesa

Kaito: digame en este momento quien fue

Meiko: la reina Rin, me entere por un amigo que trabaja ahi, que les ordeno llevar acabo una invasion al reino de la princesa y por casualidad ese mismo dia mientras ellos atacaban ordeno el asesinato de la princesa, asi que fue ella

Kaito: seras bien recompensada por esta informacion

Meiko: solo quiero ver el fin de ese reinado, el pueblo entero detesta a esa mujer, es injusta, soberbia y demasiado mala con todos con ver tan solo su final sera mas que suficiente, el pueblo entero esta dispuesto a hacer pagar por lo que ha hecho

Kaito: bien, que lo hagan, pero no involucres a todo el pueblo, llevare algunos soldados, su castigo sera la guillotina, vamos guianos hasta alla..

( llegan al palacio)

Len: pero que es esto... Vienen a invadir el palacio... No puede ser de seguro ya saben de la invasion... Rin!

Rin: Len yo queria decirte que..

Len: vienen a invadir el palacio... Lo mas seguro es que ya saben todo, si entran te llevaran y la pena por todo eso es la guillotina

Rin: lo merezco... Te obligue a matar a la mujer que amabas, perdoname

Len: te perdonare con una condicion... Toma mi ropa.. Pontela no permitire que te lleven

Rin: no lo hare, que pasara contigo

Len: recibire mi castigo, anda apurate que ya vienen, no se daran cuenta somos gemelos

( se cambian)

Rin: perdoname Len... Te quiero hermano...

Len: ( la abraza) vete o escondete.. Adios Rin..

( llegan Kaito y Meiko)

Len: * ya esta a salvo mi hermana... Madre, padre, Miku, pronto estare con ustedes*

Kaito: reina Rin, no oponga resistencia, se le acusa de la invasion del reino Hatsune y del asesinato de la princesa sera llevada a la guillotina

Len: esta bien, llevenme

Meiko: llevensela!

Rin: ( sale y los sigue ) mi hermano, yo deberia estar en esa celda no tu...

( el dia de la ejecucion)

Kaito: esta es la pena por tantos crimenes

Campesino: fin a la reina Rin!

Todos: fin!

Rin: deberia estar ahi... Quiza estoy a tiempo de decir la verdad...

Len: ( lo sacan esposado) dejenme decirle algo a mi sirviente... Hermana sigue viviendo no hagas una locura, esto estara bien..( lo ponen en la guillotina)

Meiko: lista alteza?

( cortan la cabeza de Len)

Rin: no!

Todos: sii! Fin de la injusticia..( se van)

Rin: ( se queda ahi tirada) deberia estar yo ahi...( llora)

Meiko: eras su sirviente no?

Kaito: tu sabes bien lo que hizo

Rin: era mi hermana... Los dos eramos herederos de todo, solo que por razones del destino yo soy el sirviente..

Meiko: te dejaremos ir pero dinos por que la reina hizo esto

Rin: ella amaba al principe Kaito, y cuando supo de su compromiso no lo dudo y por estupida mando a hacer todo esto... Ella lo lamenta mucho... Ahora recibio su castigo

Kaito: no sabia esto, pero acabo con la mujer que amaba.. Dejame decirte algo chico, sigue tu vida, ten algo de oro, vendelo te daran mucho por esto, cuidate...( se van)

Tiempo despues Rin hizo lo que le dijeron...se fue a vivir lejos y cerca del mar.. Recordo lo de la botella y el deseo y eso hizo escribio que queria de vuelta a su hermano y que jamas volveria a cometer un error asi...


	7. Chapter 7 (final)

Capitulo 7: un nuevo comienzo..

Rin lanzo su botella al mar con la esperanza de que su deseo se volviera realidad y cada dia fue al mar a esperar una señal...

Len: ( despertando) que...que hago yo aqui... Esta muy oscuro...( intenta moverse) no... No puedo moverme... Tengo cadenas...

[?]: despertaste. Dime como te sientes?

Len: quien eres? Que hago yo aqui?

[?]: no lo recuerdas... Estas aqui por los errores que cometiste anda recuerdalo...

Len: esque no se de que habla

[?]: bien te ayudare( le toca la frente)

Len: ( ve sus recuerdos) oh es cierto... Asi que por eso las cadenas

[?]: dime te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?

Len: si, en especial por que lastime a la mujer que amaba... Y deje a mi hermana sola

[?]: alegrate, alguien a pedido tu regreso, a pesar de que tus pecados no han sido perdonados.

( se ve una luz)

Len: dime antes... Quien eres...tu voz se me hace conocida...

Miku: nadie en especial, te necesitan, asi que ( se caen las cadenas) seras llevado hacia la persona que te necesita, aprovecha esta oportunidad y se feliz...( desaparece)

Len: ( se desmaya)

( en el mar)

Rin: hoy seria nuestro cumpleaños...oh Len... Quisiera que estuvieses aqui...( ve algo arrastrado por el mar).. Que es eso... Es una persona! Ire a ayudarlo...( ve que es Len) Len! Despierta... Anda ...

Len: ( escupe agua) ... Que me paso? Por que estoy todo mojado?

Rin: eras arrastrado por la corriente... * mi deseo se hizo realidad...* ( lo abraza mientras unas gotas de lagrimas caen) crei que jamas te volveria a ver...

Len: yo tambien crei eso... Pero ahora que estamos aqui juremos hacer bien las cosas... Que paso con el reino

Rin: esto... Meiko la mujer a la que un dia humille se lo quedo, fue en recompensa por haber dado la informacion...

Len: entonces, empezemos desde nuevo, vamos a un lugar diferente donde podamos comenzar bien

Rin: tienes alguna idea de que lugar?

Len: si... Vamonos( se van)

Rin aprendio su leccion y Len aprovecho para no cometer errores del pasado, empezaron desde abajo sirviendo en una casa pero lo qur importaba era que estaban juntos de nuevo y que esta vez nadie podria separarlos..


End file.
